Final Fantasy IV enemies
This article is a gallery of the enemies from the "2D" versions of Final Fantasy IV, covering enemies from the SNES, PS, GBA and Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection versions. For a list of the 3D remakes enemies, see Final Fantasy IV 3D enemies. A FF4PSP Abyss Worm.png|Abyss Worm Red Worm (SNES) FF4PSP Adamantoise.png|Adamantoise (GBA) Turtle (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Ahriman.png|Ahriman FatalEye (SNES) Veteran (PS) FF4PSP Tiny Mage.png|Akihiko Matsui Matsui (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Alligator.png|Alligator Aligator (SNES) Gator (PS) FF4PSP Alraune.png|Alraune Talantla (SNES) Tantala (PS) Tarantula (GBA) FF4PSP Amoeba.png|Amoeba WaterBug (SNES) Water Bug (PS, GBA) FF4PSP Apparition.png|Apparition Specter (GBA) FF4PSP Arachne.png|Arachne FF4PSP Armadillo.png|Armadillo Armadilo (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Armor Construct.png|Armor Construct MacGiant (SNES, PS) Giant Soldier (GBA) FF4PSP Armored Fiend.png|Armored Fiend RedGiant (SNES, PS) Giant Warrior (GBA) B FF4PSP Balloon.png|Balloon FF4PSP Bandit.png|Bandit FF4PSP Baron Guardsman.png|Baron Guardsman Guard (SNES, PS) Baron Guard (GBA) FF4PSP Baron Marine.png|Baron Marine Fighter (SNES, PS) Baron Warrior (GBA) FF4PSP Baron Soldier.png|Baron Soldier Soldier (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Basilisk.png|Basilisk FF4PSP Beam Cannon.png|Beam Cannon Beamer (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Behemoth.png|Behemoth FF4PSP Belphegor.png|Belphegor Hooligan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Black Flan.png|Black Flan Pudding (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Black Knight.png|Black Knight SwordMan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Black Lizard.png|Black Lizard BlackLiz (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Blood Bat.png|Blood Bat GiantBat (SNES, PS) Bloody Bat (GBA) FF4PSP Blood Flower.png|Blood Flower TrapRose (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Bloodbones.png|Bloodbones Red Bone (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Blood Eye.png|Blood Eye Red Eye (SNES, PS) Bloody Eye (GBA) FF4PSP Blue Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Blue D. (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Bog Toad.png|Bog Toad TinyToad (SNES, PS) Tiny Toad (GBA) FF4PSP Bog Witch.png|Bog Witch ToadLady (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Bomb.png|Bomb FF4PSP Bomb King.png|Bomb King FF4PSP Bone Dragon Purple.png|Bone Dragon D. Bone (SNES, PS) FFIVPSP - Brachioraidos Sprite.png|Brachioraidos C FF4PSP Cait Sith.png|Cait Sith Panther (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Captain.png|Captain General (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Caterpillar.png|Caterpillar RocLarva (SNES, PS) Chrysalis (GBA) FF4PSP Catoblepas.png|Catoblepas FF4PSP Cave Bat.png|Cave Bat Cave Bat (PS, GBA) FF4PSP Cave Naga.png|Cave Naga CaveNaga (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Centaur Knight.png|Centaur Knight Centaur (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Centaurion.png|Centaurion HorseMan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Chaos Knight.png|Chaos Knight N/A (SNES) N/A (PS) Chaotic Knight (GBA) FF4PSP Chimera.png|Chimera Chimera (SNES) Chimera (PS, GBA) FF4PSP Chimera Brain.png|Chimera Brain Mantcore (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Chimera Geist.png|Chimera Geist Chimerageist (GBA) FF4PSP Clockwork Dragon.png|Clockwork Dragon D.Machin (SNES) Mech D. (PS) Mech Dragon (GBA) FF4PSP Clockwork Soldier.png|Clockwork Soldier Machine (SNES, PS) Mech Soldier (GBA) FF4PSP Cockatrice.png|Cockatrice Cocktric (SNES) Cocatris (PS) FF4PSP Coeurl.png|Coeurl BlackCat (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Coeurl Regina.png|Coeurl Regina FF4PSP Crystal Dragon.png|Crystal Dragon D FF4PSP Dark Grenade.png|Dark Grenade Grenade (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Dark Sage.png|Dark Sage Warlock (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Death Machine.png|Death Machine Death Mech (GBA) FF4PSP Death Puppet.png|Death Puppet FF4PSP Deathmask.png|Deathmask EvilMask (SNES, PS) Wicked Mask (GBA) FF4PSP Desert Sahagin.png|Desert Sahagin SandMan (SNES) Sand Man (PS) FF4PSP Devil's Castanet.png|Devil's Castanet FangShel (SNES, PS) Death Shell (GBA) FF4PSP Dinozombie.png|Dinozombie D. Fossil (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Domovoi.png|Domovoi Imp Cap. (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Dust Mousse.png|Dust Mousse E FF4PSP Echidna.png|Echidna FF4PSP Elder Treant.png|Elder Treant DarkTree (SNES, PS) Mammon (GBA) FF4PSP Electrofish.png|Electrofish ElecFish (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Elite Trooper.png|Elite Trooper Palace Guard (GBA) FF4PSP_Ettin_Snake.png|Ettin Snake Python (SNES, PS) Twin Snake (GBA) FF4PSP Eukaryote.png|Eukaryote Juclyote (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Evil Doll.png|Evil Doll EvilDoll (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Evil Dreamer.png|Evil Dreamer Ghost (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Eyewing Moth.png|Eyewing Moth SandMoth (SNES, PS) Flying Eyes (GBA) F FF4PSP Fangshell.png|Fangshell EvilShel (SNES, PS) Vile Shell (GBA) FF4PSP Fell Knight.png|Fell Knight Warrior (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Fell Turtle.png|Fell Turtle Carapace (SNES, PS) Hell Turtle (GBA) FF4PSP Fiend Dragon.png|Fiend Dragon Magic Dragon (GBA) FF4PSP Flame Knight.png|Flame Knight FlameMan (SNES, PS) Fiery Knight (GBA) FF4PSP Flamehound.png|Flamehound FlameDog (SNES, PS) Fiery Hound (GBA) FF4PSP Flan Princess.png|Flan Princess PinkPuff (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Fledgling Rukh.png|Fledgling Rukh Roc Baby (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Floating Eye.png|Floating Eye FloatEye (SNES, PS) Floating Eyeball (GBA) FF4PSP Flood Worm.png|Flood Worm AquaWorm (SNES, PS) Flood Worm (GBA) FF4PSP Frostbeast.png|Frostbeast IceBeast (SNES, PS) Cold Beast (GBA) G FF4PSP Gargoyle.png|Gargoyle FF4PSP Gatlinghog.png|Gatlinghog Needler (SNES, PS) Gatlinger (GBA) FF4PSP General.png|General Officer (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Ghost Knight.png|Ghost Knight (GBA) BladeMan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Gigantoad.png|Gigantoad CaveToad (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Gigas Gator.png|Gigas Gator Crocdile (SNES) Crocodile (PS) FF4PSP Gigas Worm.png|Gigas Worm FF4PSP Gil Snapper.png|Gil Snapper Gilgamesh (GBA America) Gilgamesh (GBA Europe) FF4PSP Gloomwing.png|Gloomwing GlomWing (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Goblin.png|Goblin Imp (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Goblin Captain.png|Goblin Captain Dark Imp (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Goblin Prince.png|Goblin Prince FF4PSP Gold Dragon.png|Gold Dragon King Ryu (SNES) King-Ryu (PS) FF4PSP Golden Flan.png|Golden Flan FF4PSP Golden Toad.png|Golden Toad FF4PSP Gorgon.png|Gorgon Gorgon (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Gray Bomb.png|Gray Bomb GrayBomb (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Great Malboro.png|Great Malboro FF4PSP Green Dragon.png|Green Dragon Green D. (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Gremlin.png|Gremlin FF4PSP Grudge Puppet.png|Grudge Puppet H FF4PSP Helldiver.png|Helldiver Eagle (SNES, PS) Hell Diver (GBA) FF4PSP Hellflapper.png|Hellflapper RockMoth (SNES, PS) Hell Flapper (GBA) FF4PSP Lilith.png|Hiromi Nakada Nakada (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Summoner.png|Hiroyuki Ito Ito (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Hornworm.png|Hornworm Crawler (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Hundlegs.png|Hundlegs) Sandpede (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Hydra.png|Hydra I FF4PSP Ice Lizard.png|Ice Lizard IceLiz (SNES) Ice Liz (PS) FF4PSP Iron Giant.png|Iron Giant FF4PSP Ironback.png|Ironback K FF4PSP Bomb.png|Katsuhisa Higuchi Higuchi (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Baron Marine.png|Kazuhiko Aoki Aoki (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Killer Fish.png|Killer Fish Pike (SNES, PS) FF4PSP King Behemoth.png|King Behemoth FF4PSP Ogre.png|Kiyoshi Yoshii Yoshii (SNES, PS) L FF4PSP Lamia.png|Lamia FF4PSP Lamia Matriarch.png|Lamia Matriarch Q.Lamia (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Lamia Queen.png|Lamia Queen FF4PSP Larva.png|Larva Insectus (SNES) FF4PSP Leshy.png|Leshy Weeper (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Lesser Marilith.png|Lesser Marilith Screamer (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Li'l Murderer.png|Li'l Murderer Tricker (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Lilith.png|Lilith FF4PSP Lunar Virus.png|Lunar Virus MoonCell (SNES, PS) M FF4PSP Mad Ogre.png|Mad Ogre FF4PSP Magma Tortoise.png|Magma Tortoise Tortoise (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Malboro.png|Malboro Molbol (SNES) FF4PSP Malboro Menace.png|Malboro Menace Worst Malboro (GBA) FF4PSP Marionette.png|Marionette Puppet (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Marioneteer.png|Marionetteer Marion (SNES, (PS) Puppeteer (GBA) FF4PSP Master Instructor.png|Master Instructor Drillmaster (GBA) FF4PSP Medusa.png|Medusa FF4PSP Melt Bomb.png|Melt Bomb FF4PSP Metamorpha.png|Metamorpha FF4PSP Mindflayer.png|Mindflayer Mage (SNES, PS) Mind Flayer (GBA) FF4PSP Mini Satana.png|Mini Satana Fiend (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Mist Eagle.png|Mist Eagle FF4PSP Mist Kraken.png|Mist Kraken FF4PSP Mist Summoner.png|Mist Summoner FF4PSP Monk Warrior.png|Monk Warrior Soldier Monk (GBA) FF4PSP Moonmaiden.png|Moonmaiden Kary (SNES, PS) Selene Guardian (GBA) FF4PSP Mortblossom.png|Mortblossom Cannibal (SNES, PS) Death Flower (GBA) FF4PSP Mors.png|Mors HugeCell (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Mystery Egg.png|Mystery Egg Egg (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Mythril Golem.png|Mythril Golem IronMan (SNES, PS) N FF4PSP Naga.png|Naga Naga (PS, GBA) FF4PSP Nagaraja.png|Nagaraja HugeNaga (SNES, PS) King Naga (GBA) FF4PSP Needlehog.png|Needlehog StingRat (SNES, PS) Hell Needle (GBA) O FF4PSP Ogre.png|Ogre FF4PSP Optic Blaster.png|Optic Blaster Last Arm (SNES, PS, GBA) P FF4PSP Platinum Toad.png|Platinum Toad FF4PSP Prokaryote.png|Prokaryote Procyote (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Proto Deathmask.png|Proto Deathmask Proto Phase (GBA) FF4PSP Purple Bavarois.png|Purple Bavarois Slime (SNES) Bavarois (PS) R FF4PSP Red Dragon.png|Red Dragon Red D. (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Red Mousse.png|Red Mousse Jelly (SNES) Red (PS) FF4PSP Revenant.png|Revenant FF4PSP Rukh.png|Rukh Roc (SNES, PS, GBA) S FF4PSP Sahagin.png|Sahagin WaterHag (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Sahagin Prince.png|Sahagin Prince FF4PSP Sand Worm.png|Sand Worm SandWorm (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Searcher.png|Searcher FF4PSP Security Eye.png|Security Eye Alert (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Silver Dragon.png|Silver Dragon Ging Ryu (SNES) Ging-Ryu (PS) FF4PSP Skeleton.png|Skeleton FF4PSP Skuldier.png|Skuldier Skull (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Skulnaut.png|Skulnant Ghast (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Soldieress.png|Soldieress EpeeGirl (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer FF4PSP Sorceress.png|Sorceress Witch (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Soul.png|Soul FF4PSP Spirit.png|Spirit FF4PSP Splasher.png|Splasher Piranha (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Steel Golem.png|Steel Golem StaleMan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Stone Golem.png|Stone Golem StoneMan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Storm Anima.png|Storm Anima Grudger (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Storm Dragon.png|Storm Dragon FF4PSP Strato Avis.png|Strato Avis Stratoavis (GBA) FF4PSP Succubus.png|Succubus VampGirl (SNES, PS) Draculady (GBA) FF4PSP Summoner.png|Summoner Conjurer (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Super Monk.png|Super Monk FF4PSP Sword Rat.png|Sword Rat SwordRat (SNES, PS) T Calco-ffiv-gba.png|Tetsuya Takahashi Takahasi (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Thunder Dragon.png|Thunder Dragon Clapper (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Tiny Mage.png|Tiny Mage TinyMage (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Toadgre.png|Toadgre Mad Toad (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Trap Door.png|Trap Door TrapDoor (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Treant.png|Treant FF4PSP Tunneler.png|Tunneler Centpede (SNES, PS) Undergrounder (GBA) FF4PSP Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus T-Rex (GBA) V FF4PSP Vampire Bat.png|Vampire Bat WereBat (SNES) Were Bat (PS) Evil Bat (GBA) FF4PSP Vampiress.png|Vampiress VampLady (SNES, PS) Miss Vamp (GBA) W FF4PSP White Mousse.png|White Mousse WhiteMoose (SNES) Tofu (PS) FF4PSP Wraith.png|Wraith Ghoul (SNES, PS, GBA) Y FF4PSP Yellow Dragon.png|Yellow Dragon Yellow D (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Yellow Jelly.png|Yellow Jelly Cream (SNES, PS) Z FF4PSP Zemus's Breath.png|Zemus's Breath Breath (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Zemus's Malice.png|Zemus's Malice Mind (SNES, PS) Zemus's Mind (GBA) FF4PSP Zombie.png|Zombie Zombie (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Zu.png|Zu Raven (SNES) Zuu (PS) Zu (GBA) Bosses FF4PSP Antlion.png|Antlion FF4PSP Asura Battle.png|Asura Ashura (SNES) FF4PSP Node.png|Attack Node Attacker (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Bahamut.png|Bahamut FF4PSP Baigan.png|Baigan Barbariccia PSP.png|Barbariccia Valvalis (SNES, PS) FF4PSP-EdwardSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Bard FF4PSP Barnabas.png|Barnabas Balnab (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Barnabas-Z.png|Barnabas-Z Balnab-Z (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Brina Enemy.png|Brina Brena (SNES) Cagnazzo psp.png|Cagnazzo Kainazzo (SNES) Caignazzo (PS) FF4PSP Calca Enemy.png|Calca Cal (SNES, PS) Calco (GBA) CalcabrinapspIVff.png|Calcabrina Calbrena (SNES, PS) Calcobrena (GBA) FF4PSP Cindy Battle.png|Cindy FF4PSP CPU.png|CPU FFIVPSP - Dark Bahamut Sprite.png|Dark Bahamut Wyvern (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Dark Dragon.png|Dark Dragon DarkDragon (SNES, PS) Astos PSP.png|Dark Elf TAYPSP-KainSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Dark Kain FF4PSP-CecilDKSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Dark Knight D.Knight (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Death Machine.png|Death Machine Death Mech (GBA) FF4PSP Node.png|Defense Node Defender (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Demon Wall.png|Demon Wall (GBA) EvilWall (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Doctor Lugae.png|Doctor Dr. Lugae (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Lugaeborg.png|Dr. Lugae Lugaborg (SNES) Dr. Lugae (PS, GBA) FF4PSP-KainSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Dragoon Dragoon (SNES, PS, GBA) Scarmiglione2 psp.png|Elemental Archfiends Elements (SNES, PS) Elemental Lord (GBA) Cagnazzo psp.png|Elemental Archfiends Elements (SNES, PS) Elemental Lord (GBA) Barbariccia PSP.png|Elemental Archfiends Elements (SNES, PS) Elemental Lord (GBA) Rubicante PSP.png|Elemental Archfiends Elements (SNES, PS) Elemental Lord (GBA) FF4PSP Flan Master.png|Flan Master Master Flan (GBA) FF4PSP Gigas Worm.png|Gigas Worm FF4PSP-RydiaCSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Girl FF4PSP Golbez Boss.png|Golbez FF4PSP Ifrit Battle.png|Ifrit FF4PSP King of Eblan.png|King of Eblan K.Eblan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Left Arm.png|Left Arm LeftArm (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Leviathan Battle.png|Leviathan FF4PSP Lunar Asura.png|Lunar Asura FF4PSP Lunar Bahamut.png|Lunar Bahamut FF4PSP Lunar Dragon.png|Lunar Dragon FF4PSP Lunar Ifrit.png|Lunar Ifrit FF4PSP Lunar Leviathan.png|Lunar Leviathan FF4PSP Lunar Odin.png|Lunar Odin FF4PSP Lunar Ramuh.png|Lunar Ramuh FF4PSP Lunar Shiva.png|Lunar Shiva FF4PSP Lunar Titan.png|Lunar Titan FF4PSP Lunasaur.png|Lunasaur D.Lunar (SNES) FF4PSP Mindy Battle.png|Mindy FF4PSP Mist Dragon Battle.png|Mist Dragon D. Mist (SNES) FF4PSP Mom Bomb.png|Mom Bomb Mombomb (SNES, PS) FF4PSP-YangSprite.png#class(flip horizontal)|Monk Karate (SNES) FF4PSP Octomammoth.png|Octomammoth Octomamm (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Odin Battle.png|Odin FF4PSP Ogopogo.png|Ogopogo FF4PSP Plague Horror.png|Plague Horror Plague (SNES, PS, GBA) FF4PSP Queen of Eblan.png|Queen of Eblan Q.Eblan (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Ramuh Battle.png|Ramuh FF4PSP Right Arm.png|Right Arm RightArm (SNES, PS) Rubicante PSP.png|Rubicante Rubicant (SNES) FF4PSP Sandy.png|Sandy Scarmiglione1 psp.png|Scarmiglione Milon (SNES ,PS) Scarmiglione2 psp.png|Scarmiglione Milon Z (SNES, PS) FFIVPSP - Shadow Dragon Sprite.png|Shadow Dragon Shadow (SNES, PS) FF4PSP Shiva Battle.png|Shiva FF4PSP Storm Dragon.png|Storm Dragon FF4PSP_Titan_Battle.png|Titan FF4PSP Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus T-Rex (GBA) FF4PSP White Dragon.png|White Dragon Pale Dim (SNES) White D. (PS) ZemusPSP.png|Zemus FF4PSP Zeromus Incorporeal.png|Zeromus FFIVPSP - Zeromus Sprite.png|Zeromus Zeromus EG PSP.png|Zeromus EG Zeromus (SNES Easy Type) Dummied Imp - FFIV Dummied.png|Imp Dummy (SNES, PS) Enemies Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy IV Category:Enemy lists